


Sunrise

by fabulousfanficfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sunrises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfanficfairy/pseuds/fabulousfanficfairy
Summary: Dean has a Valentines Day surprise for Cas, and it takes them back to an important location in their relationship.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late for a Valentines Day fic, lol, but I started this on Valentines Day! So it took me a few days to finish. I hope y'alls like it!

Cas was shaken awake, quite rudely he would add, before the sun had fully risen. Instead of turning to look at his husband, who was still jiggling his shoulder, he grabbed the pillow beside him and flung it at Dean’s face.   
“M sleeping,” he grumbled into his pillow.  
Dean caught the pillow and chucked it gently back onto the bed. “I didn’t think angels needed to sleep so much.”  
Rolling over, Cas looked up at his weirdly awake husband. “Why are you awake anyway? Normally you’d be sound asleep at this hour.”  
Dean just smiled, grabbed Cas’ hand, and pulled him out of bed.   
“Absolutely no reason. Now go get dressed and meet me in the car.”  
Cas started to protest, but Dean had left the room before he could put together a complaint. So, shaking his head and smiling, Cas hurried to pull on his clothes. Or, at least, some clothes anyway. He was still sleepy and grabbed a pair of Dean’s jeans by accident. By the time he noticed they were already half on, so he just shrugged and went to grab a flannel to complete the look. Of course, he wasn’t going to go without his trench coat, even though it didn’t exactly match the rest of what he was wearing.   
He quickly ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it out before going to meet Dean outside. He found Dean leaning calmly against the Impala. Dean looked up when he heard the front door close, and opened his mouth to speak. And then his face turned bright red when he saw what Cas was wearing.   
“Cas? Are those.... my jeans? And shirt?”   
The angel just smiled and opened the passenger door of the Impala. “If you wake me up this early I’m prone to making mistakes.”  
It took Dean a moment to wrap his head around that, before he finally moved to join Cas in the car.   
“So, why did you think it was necessary to wake me up this early in the morning?”  
Dean smiled. “Is it against the law for me to want to spend the morning with you?”  
Cas couldn’t hold back his snicker, which earned him a glare from Dean. “If you hate mornings as much as you do, then yes.”  
“Well then, I guess you got me. I guess I just wanted to take you somewhere today.” Dean had a little smile on his lips, and that definitely helped Cas to stop being so annoyed at being awake. Seeing that little smile was one of his favorite things in the world, even if it meant being awake before the sun.  
Cas smiled a little, and nodded. “Alright then, where are we going?”  
“I thought we could use a little bit of breakfast.”  
Cas’ eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly. “Don’t we have breakfast at the house?”  
This just made Dean laugh. “Of course we do. But, well, you’ll see what I mean when we get there.”  
After that, the two rode in a comfortable, sleepy silence. Cas watched all the buildings they passed, wondering when they’d finally pull into the parking lot of one. Of course, once they got to the edge of town, he figured out exactly where Dean was going.   
Dean’s headlights were the only thing lighting the way as they moved into the forested area. It was still dark, but the sky was slowly becoming lighter. It only took a few minutes before they pulled up in front of a familiar abandoned shed building.  
“What’re we doing here?”   
Dean smiled. “It’s where I really first met you, after all. I thought it’d be a great place to start our first valentines day as a married couple.”  
With that, Dean slid out of the car, and moved to pop the trunk. From there he grabbed a large blanket and a backpack. As Cas was getting out of the car, Dean spread the blanket out of the car and started pulling various breakfast items out of the bag.  
The two settled against each other on the blanket, and faced the east. They leaned against the large shed, and Dean smiled, remembering his first meeting with Cas. It had been a terrifying experience, to say the least, and watching the angel pull a dagger out of his shoulder had been entirely nerve wracking. But he wouldn’t ask for anything to be different.  
“So,” Cas spoke softly, breaking the silence of the early morning, “what did you bring for breakfast?”  
Dean smiled, and carefully arranged a plate of bacon, eggs, and fruits for Cas before taking food for himself. “Happy Valentines day, my love.”


End file.
